


Be More Super

by the_chat_meows



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Hamilton References, Heathers References, M/M, May have strong violence in the future, Mild Homophobic Language, Mild Transphobic Language, Rich centeric, Rich's lisp, Slow Build, bad language, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chat_meows/pseuds/the_chat_meows
Summary: When the world is forced into a time of despair by the supervillain The Squip, A group of reluctant teens must learn to fight using only the powers forced onto them through life events. They must choose whether to stand against the pitiful children, to fight and be the chance the world needs again or they can stand aside afraid of their powers unable to protects those important to them.Rated m for bad language and future violent scenes





	1. I'm Burning The Memories

‘No! No stop! It burns! Mum! Dad? Robin?’ Rich screamed he tried to run as fast as he could but the fire had already reached his legs. I can't move his head yelled, panic filled the small boy. This is how I die? Maybe I deserve it? That's what dad would say anyway! No I gotta get out! C’mon Rich move! Rich could see the bright light from outside the door he rushed outside and was blinded by the sun. Hey what's that noise? 

BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

Rich’s eyes fluttered, then groaned. It was his stupid alarm clock. He sat up and sighed. He had had that nightmare almost everyday since that event. There was so many questions he had about that day. Why him? How did his father not notice? And how did he gain this power? 

He was 11 on the day of the fire and since that day he's never been the same, burn marks decorating his skin from his legs to hit cheek, however that wasn't the only change Rich had that day, he can still remember when he found out. He felt like he was dreaming! He was angry, angry at his father for not being home, angry at himself for thinking he would be and angry that this family had fallen apart. Rich was taking his anger out on a punching bag when suddenly flames came shooting out of his hands.

Rich jumped back in shock, ‘what the hell just happened?’ He thought. He tried again to summon the fire and a small sprout appeared quickly, disappearing as soon as it came. Rich knew he couldn't tell anyone this! But he needed help, he called up his brother. 

Bring…bring...bring

“Robin?” 

“Sup little bro?”

“Uh you'll be back on Saturday right? I have something to tell you” 

“Sure no problem. Wait! Did dad do something again? I swear to everything holy I will fucking deck that guy!” Robin cursed out.

“No. Well kinda but it's not that… just I'll tell you Saturday.” 

“Well I've gotta go bro see you soon, love ya!” 

“Enjoy your trip! Love you too!” The 11 year old called. 

As Rich hung up he sighed, why couldn't anything be normal about him?

X X X 

Rich sat on the sofa twiddling his thumbs, his father was out again, probably getting drunk Rich thought. Any minute now Robin would come through that door and everything would be okay Rich thought. Robin was the only person Rich had, he wasn't popular at school and his father who honestly didn't give a shit about him.

Rich was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door handle jiggle. Robin! He thought! Robin entered the house and was instantly met with a tight hug from his brother. 

“Woah there! What's up Richie?” Robin chuckled patting his head. Rich stepped out of the hug and smiled up at his brother. His brother was awesome, Rich looked up to Robin, after mum’s death he's done everything he can for Rich. 

“So you said you had something to tell me?” Robin asked, setting his bags down, as he did he noticed the cans of beer, the cigarette ashes and butts. The old man hadn't changed in the slightest. 

“Right, yeah. So this is gonna sound kinda weird but… I think I've got fire powers” Rich stared at his hands, still in denial, maybe he had imagined it. I'm wasting Robin’s time!

“What now? How? Can I see? That's awesome bro!” Robin smiled, looking enthusiastically at his brother.

Rich laughed awkwardly, revealed. 

“Uh I think so, I can't really control it though” Rich stared at his hands, focusing. Then, suddenly a ball of fire formed, he raised his hands to show Robin, the ball of fire lasted longer than the first attempt. 

“Oh my God bro this is awesome! But we can't tell anyone, got it? We don't know what this is!” Rich nodded in agreement, before Robin continued.

“I'll help you find out about it got it? We’ll do it together!” Rich smiled, he really had the best brother!

A few weeks later the brothers had found out that this new Gem had been found, it had been given the name of Borale, reporters had said that multiple scientists had been experimenting on the gem and were unsure of what power the gem inherits. The Goranski brothers decided it might be good to look into it if they could. 

X X X

A few years past Rich had grown to get used to his powers and how to control them, there are certain moments where suddenly his body will produce fire and he’d sometimes just look like a ball of flames!

Just like the time Rich and Robin were hanging out in an arcade. Rich was preoccupied with a shooter trying to beat someone's random high score, when Robin leaned on the machine and asked;

“So you seeing anyone? Got a crush on anyone?” He smirked poking his younger brother. Rich jumped slightly and looked around alarmed.

“No no not at all!” He practically yelled walking out of the arcade, “it was time to go home anyway he exclaimed.” 

“Hey bro no judgments, what's she like? Pretty? Not that it matters, I've raised you better than that right Richie?” Robin laughed punching his brothers arm slightly. Rich avoided eye contact looking at a sign about 2 for 1 meals because right now that was way more interesting than this conversation. 

“Wait! Is it a dude? Like that's totally cool bro” Robin smiled sincerely. 

Rich’s eyes shot wide open, he began to flail his arms “no no dude I'm totally straight! There's… no one at the moment!” Rich smiled sadly. Was he really straight? He had to be! His father hates him enough for… that! Nah I like chicks. He thought. But dudes are kinda attractive and Jake Dillinger is just so perfect, his beautiful eyes, and his hair that just always falls right, or his beautiful white smi- oh God he was bi wasn't he?  
Rich kept quiet for the rest of the walk. He knew Robin wouldn't care but what if?


	2. They're Getting Bi

Rich smiled at the memories, poor 14 year old me having an identity crisis! Now at the age of 17, Rich was more than open with his sexuality everyone and their mother knew that Richard Goranski was bi, well not everyone. Not everyone could, he'd be killed if his father had ever found out!

He rolled out of his bed and looked around to find what clothes to wear today, he threw on a pair of shorts and a muscle tee. Just as he'd finished getting ready he heard a car horn. He rushed down the stairs and opened the door to see Jake waiting in his car.

As the two arrived in school they were greeted with the amazing drama of high school. All he could hear was how Madeline had slept with so and so. Like wow shocker it's a new boy every week get over it. He walked towards his locker and threw his stuff in. He was too tired for this shit! At least he had first lesson with Christine.

Jake waked passed a slapped Rich’s back “Yo, I'll see ya later dude!” He called before walking down the hall. Rich could feel a dumb smile form on his face, no stop it Rich you're supposed to be over this by now!

Rich turned and headed off to English, God today was going to be a long day he could tell! Mr Conway, the worst man to ever exist, he fucking hated Rich. Rich had no idea why, he was quite a lovable guy if you asked him. And if you asked why he thought Mr Conway hated Rich he'd say it's because he was biphobic! Now this might sound a bit weird but to be fair he had proof!

So Rich was enjoying life and sir came past and told Rich that he had drawn a line that wasn't straight and so Rich replied that he's not very good at being straight and ever since he's been the victim to Mr Conway’s hatred.

As Rich entered the room he met eyes with Christine, she smiled and motioned for him to come over.

“Hey Christine what's up?” He pulled out a chair, lesson didn't start for a few minutes he was fine. Christine grabbed Rich’s arm looking at him in excitement.

“Guess who got the lead for the next upcoming play?” Christine cheered, a wide smile resting on her face.

“Hmmm I dunno is it Mell?” Rich laughed teasing his friend.

“Rich~ we both know he hates acting! But no I got cast as Elphaba, Rich! Elphaba”

“Oh course you did Christine you're awesome at acting! And you're gonna rock that roll” the two continued their chatter before Mr Conway walked into the room. Barely a minute after he entered he said;

“You’ll have a group project for a theme of your choice, so today get into pairs and discuss what you're doing. Nothing dumb and immature! Try to do something factual that won't bore us to death and something you find interesting, you must have a presentation done in four weeks!” Rich sighed, he hated reading presentations, he wasn't shy, quite the opposite, but his lisp is always so much more prominent! He turns to Christine to see her already writing down ideas.

“So Chris, what we doing?” He folded his arms to see what Christine had written.

“How about the importance in LGBTQ+ representation? Like how we don't have enough of it and how it would help younger children come to terms with themselves?” Christine asked rambling off other reasons.

“That's great Christine! So how we doing this?” The pair continued to talk about their presentation and what they had to look up ect. Sooner or later an hour had past.

“Should we go to the Library after school or something? I've got theatre rehearsal tomorrow, singing lessons Wednesday, Piano on Thursday and then-”

“Yeah tonight's fine Chris! My dad won't be home anyway catch ya later!” Rich smiled before walking away. Christine was one of Rich’s closest friends, after Jake of course. Rich remembers making a hamilton reference in some random lesson that he sat near Christine in, she immediately knew what he was on about and the two had hit it off almost instantly! They were quite an odd duo, not many would guess that they were close at all but Rich cared for Christine as if she was his own sister! They always tried to hang out on Mondays as it was Christine's only free day.

However hard Rich tried to hide his inner theatre nerd it was almost impossible to do with Christine as your friend! Her excitement was always contagious and it made Rich feel so comfortable! She's been there for Rich for the last few years, it's only fair if he told her, Rich thought.

X X X

God was Rich happy that it was lunch. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. He walked to the canteen and spotted Jake and the others chilling on a table.

“Sup guys?” Rich asked as he placed his tray down.

“Rich serious question here would superheroes be a good or bad thing?” Jake asked almost angrily.

“Well like if we're on about what scientists have said in the past about that weird gem they found, then probably not? Like we would have these guys who have powers or whatever sure but like whoop de do what they gonna do without a villain, no one really WANTS Villains though, it'd be dangerous. And on top of that if the hero's get too narcissistic or if their powers are too reckless they'd endanger multiple citizens so Imma say no” Jake chuckled victoriously.

“Ha in your face Mell!” Michael jumped up his two hands supporting him on the table.

“Right, okay you're wrong. Well I mean it's your opinion but fuck it! So we don't actually know what powers they could have right? It all depends on the gem and what it reacts with, that's my guess, I've looked into this gem, it's called Borale and honestly it's quite pretty. Anyway! So sure heros could bring threats to our town however it would bring excitement and they could lower the crime rates by quite a bit. A drunk man trying to rob an old lady against a guy with web shooters? Uh obvious who'd win huh? Yes some citizens would probably be injured but on the whole so many more would be saved! God Rich have you ever watched a superhero movie! Also on top of that superheroes are hot!” Michael concluded before taking a sip from his slushie and sitting back down.

“Did you just try and say that spiderman could be real Michael?” Jeremy asked laughing.

“Shut up Jer it was a comparison, and you know he's my favourite bite me!”

“I've got to agree with Rich though, like couldn't they cause destruction too though! So if a hero saves one citizen but damages an entire street did they really do good?” Jeremy questioned.

“I can't believe, my own best friend just betrayed me like this! Yes they did good! So an entire street needs to be repaired no one died! Every life matters and if they manage to save one person then they've done good! If a hero manages to let a person die does that make them a bad person? No it doesn't, so they've made a mistake there's a high chance that they would've done all they could've, and that's what matters! I'm telling you all right now I could rant about this for hours so fucking try me!” Michael huffed angrily.

“Well I mean I think superheroes are pretty cool tho, so like I'd like them to be real. But I think there would be pros and cons to it” Jenna said taking a mouthful of her salad.

Suddenly Chloe and Brooke arrived at the table.

“Sup sluts” Chloe said as she sat down opposite Jake, her girlfriend then taking the seat next to her.

“Nothing much just Michael being a superhero nerd” Rich said smirking at the taller boy.

“Hey leave me off! I'm not the one who reenacted the entire candy store song with Christine”

“Yeah yeah you're just jealous that I can do a high kick, I've won enough gymnastic competitions in my time Mell trust me!” Rich smirked before adding “I'm very flexible” he winked.

“Oh my God this sinner!” Jenna laughed.

“Oh God right in Science today right? So this girl came up to me like hi-” Jake continued his story however Rich missed most of it, he was preoccupied with counting every freckle on the taller boys face, or his dimple as he smiled at his presumably funny story. God his laugh, his laugh was literally like music to Rich’s ears it was so beautiful and so clear! His eyes glistened as he talked. God was he blessed. If Rich wasn't bi before!

“Hey Richie you alright there~” Chloe cooed mockingly. Having caught onto Rich’s very obvious admiration for the other boy.

“Huh oh right yeah I was thinking about uh stuff, I got things to sort out at home, sorry” he grumbled taking a sip at his can.

“are you sure you're not thinking about someONE you'd like to bring home?” She smirked.

“Shut up Chloe” the shorter boy blushed.

“Love ya too~” she laughed.

God has Rich got it bad!

X X X

Finally the school day was over, he still had to go to the library with Christine but he really didn't mind, his brother won't be back in town until next week so he'd only be spending time in his house.

“Hey Rich!” Christine called as she ran to catch up to him. “Are you still able to go?” She asked.

“Yeah no problem let's go!” The two made their way towards the library, he had told Jake that he was doing an English project and not to wait. Rich was honestly kinda terrified. He had to tell Christine she deserved to know but how?

The two sit down by the computers, Rich logged on while Christine got her book out to make some notes, Rich scanned the room, just the two of them here and the librarian, no camera could see them from here he was sure.

“Hey Christine I have something to tell you, it's a bit weird but… I've got fire powers” Rich whispered. Christine stared at him for a while before laughing.

“That's funny Rich but we need to..”

“No seriously Chis! Look I'll show you!” He summoned a small ‘C’ out of fire into his hand. Christine just kept her eyes on it, as if she was dreaming.

“That's so cool how'd you do that?” She asked putting her pen down.

“Well do you remember how I said I was in a house fire?” Christine nodded “well there was that gem somewhere is the house, the one Mikey was on about, Borale. And I, not quite sure how yet, my brother and I are trying to work it out, but it reacted with me and well” Rich shrugged his shoulders.

“It's not really a big deal but you can't tell anyone, kinda don't want to be burned alive for being a witch! You, Jake and Robin are the only ones who know!”

“Of course Rich! I won't tell a soul! Thank you so much for telling me!” She smiled before bringing the boy in for a hug. Rich returned the hug, the two staying quiet for a few minutes before breaking it apart.

“So how shall we start?” Christine asked smiling.

“Well usually we have to explain the topic, right? So maybe if we give a quick rundown on a few sexualties and identifications? Like not all of them but a few? Then focus on gay relationships in shows and how they're very minimal, and maybe something about being trans, non binary, gender fluid. Bring up Asexual and Aromantic?” Rich asked.

“Maybe we could get quotes from people in our school? Like the two of us could say what we think on the lack of representation and ask people who are straight in the school and people who aren't?” The two continued to write down ideas and planed what the two were going to say, they weren't finished yet but they decided to wrap it up for the night.

Rich walked Christine home safely, telling her good night and how he'd see her tomorrow. He then turned to walk himself back home. It was about ten minutes away from Christine's but that at least meant ten minutes less of seeing his father.

He kept thinking about how his dad would react if he knew he was bi? Well he didn't react too well to...that, but mum was still around at the time so he was more accepting due to her. Rich’s mother was beautiful, she had long blond flowy hair, ice blue eyes, she was about 5”6 so Rich’s pretty sure he got his height from her! She was the best thing in Rich’s life. And she had to leave, she had to get hit by that shitty drunk driver huh? Because this world isn't fit for an angel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos , bookmark or a comment if you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up tomorrow! It's a Jeremy centric one ^_^ I also want to apologise how I can't help but make chapter names references!


	3. He Just Wants To Blow Them All Away

"So Jeremy do you really think superheroes would be useless?” Michael asked as he drove to Jeremy's.

“Well you know me I love superhero movies and comics, I've got boxes full of them. But like we've seen it before, a hero thinking he's cool, does a reckless move and someone's neck is gone!” Jeremy argued.

“Too soon boi too soon, I guess I get what you mean but my gay ass is attracted to them so?”

“Apocalypse of the damned again?” Jeremy asked trying to change the topic. If heroes were real Jeremy's sure Michael would be disappointed, speaking from experience powers probably weren't all that cool.

“Ugh it looks like it's gonna rain, I hate the rain!” Michael complained seeing the thick grey clouds in front of him.

“I thought you liked storms?” Jeremy questioned.

“Oh I do! I love the fierce winds and the clashing of thunder! It's exciting but I'm not near your house yet so we're gonna get soaked!”

Jeremy closed his eyes focusing, he thought of the sun, bright and joyful. Slowly the clouds faded and the sun appeared in the sky. Hopefully Michael wouldn't have noticed, Jeremy had no idea how but he was about 80% sure he has inherited it through his mother but ever since the age of 13 he'd been able to control the weather and could move with wind. He had realised he was better at summoning wind than changing the weather, honestly it drained him quite a bit!

“Woah Jer, d’ya see that! It's sunny now, it's as if I never saw those clouds, at least we won't get soaked now!” Michael smiled, parking his car in his friends driveway.

The two made their way to the house. “Hey dad ya home?” Jeremy called closing the door behind him. He then saw a note on the table ‘popped of to the shops, be back in 15, don't order pizza I'll cook something - Dad’ Jeremy smiled fondly at the note, even though his mother had left the two at such a young age, his dad did everything he could for Jeremy.

“Shall we go to the room then?” Jeremy asked turning to see Michael. The two then went up to the room. A sense of guilt washed over Jeremy, he really should tell Michael, he knows he should. But he just couldn't, it's not that he hated that part of him, more the fact that he just ignored it, it was nothing special, no one needed to know and that's how he lived through the days. It was a cool trick that's only useful to please someone when the weather decides to be a bitch.

The two continued to play video games for another hour when Mr Heere called from downstairs.

“Boys dinners ready!” He yelled, as he placed the plates on the table. The two boys came rushing down the stairs.

“Homemade cottage pie!” Mr Heere exclaimed. Jeremy smiled widely, his favourite.

X X X

Jeremy waved Michael off as the boy pulled out of the drive, Michael smiled giving a short wave to the taller boy. When Michael was finally out of sight Jeremy sighed.

“I'm so sorry Michael” Jeremy whispered as he stepped into his house.

Now Jeremy trusted Michael with his life! Michael has been there with Jeremy through thick and thin! The last thing he wants to do is disappoint Michael, Michael's love for superheroes is so strong, what would he do if he knew that the powers were so shit! Maybe they aren't shit, maybe it's just Jeremy! Jeremy had to have had this stupid fucking ability that is as useful as dirt!

Jeremy shook his head, no stop this. You know Michael wouldn't think that! He's too good to be a dick like that! Anyway it's not like Jeremy was going to be a hero in the future anyway, there's no need for them anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a really short chapter! If you like the story so far leave a bookmark, kudos or comment! ^-^


	4. You've Got Me Wrapped Up (In Vines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is very passionate about her girlfriend...and plants but mostly her girlfriend!

  
“So Madeline said to me that I shouldn't even be part of the club! Like this bitch told me~ that I shouldn't be in the gardening club! She said that I'm only doing it because I want to date Blake!” Chloe made a disgusted noise before turning to face Brooke.

“Like I wanted to turn towards her summon a vine around her foot and whisper to her ‘actually my girlfriend is all that I need!’ Brooke can you imagine her fucking face!” She yelled. Brooke took Chloe's hands, smiling at the taller girl.

“Chloe, I love you, you know I do but you can't do that, you'd be taken away from me and I don't want that”

“Or maybe that slut would be locked in a mental hospital!” Chloe exclaimed bitterly.

“Chloe~ babe chill down! How about we go get some Pinkberry? I’ll pay!”

“Fine! Sometimes I wish I could tell the entire school how beautiful my girlfriend is! Fuck homophobes!” Chloe said as the two walked to the car. Chloe might sound like she's over exaggerating but she really did love Brooke. She didn't trust many people sincerely, Brooke and Jake were the only two! Jake was like the brother she never had! The two always had each others back, they had been childhood friends, spending almost everyday together.

When they were 14 Chloe became overly worried for Jake, he'd been acting strange, turning up to lessons with bags under his eyes that could hold months of shopping in. Or how he stopped turning up to football practice! So one day Chloe decided to ask him what was wrong.

“Look Jake, I know I can come off as a heartless bitch but what's up with you lately? You haven't been yourself!” She asked, hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

Jake was shocked, she could tell, his eyes had widened suddenly.

“What are you on about Chlo? Nothing's the matter!” Jake argued trying to get past the girl.

“Jake Robert Dillinger! You better tell me what the fuck is up with you right now or so help me!”

Jake sighed, he hated when Chloe was like this. She was persistent and there was no chance he could win.

“I've had a lot of stuff on at the moment and everything's hectic at home. Give me a week and I'll be back on game!” Jake smiled, trying to convince the other.

“Okay I'm going to trust you for now, but know you can come talk to me I'm not gonna bite your head off!”

Till this day she wonders what was up with him. He seems better at the moment anyway, so that was a plus! Right now Jake was not her main priority. She's got a girlfriend to go out with.

The two girls finally arrived at Pinkberry. “So Chloe what do you want.? Brooke asked.

“Uh just the usual, thanks babe” Chloe pressed a kiss on Brooke’s cheek before sitting down at a table as Brooke went up and ordered. A few minutes later Brooke returned.

“One cherry on the top with almond shavings for the beautiful lady” Brooke joked as she placed the yogurt on the table. The two girls continued to talk about school and their plans for the week.

“So what plants are you planning on planting in the school garden then?” Brooke asked, taking a spoon of her blueberry yogurt.

“Purple roses, of course” Chloe winked resulting in Brooke's face turning a crimson red.

“C-Chloe” Chloe had always given Brooke purple roses, enchantment, love at first sight. Brooke loved Chloe from the bottom of her heart, and she could tell that Chloe loved her too. Chloe lent in and gave Brooke a peck on her lips, Chloe wasn't secretive about their relationship out of school, she saw no reason to be. If she offends a middle aged woman with choppy bangs because they're sinning? Chloe honestly couldn't give any shits! She loved her girlfriend and would fight anyone who had a problem with that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter but have some Pinkberry cause these girls are pure af! Also I want to say I'm British and we don't have Pinkberry here so I want to apologise for anything I get wrong about American Schools and frozen yogurt!  
> If you're enjoying leave a comment, kudos or a book mark!


	5. Fire and Ice Makes Everything Nice

  
Jakey-D: hey man any chance I could call over for a bit?

Jake didn't really have a reason to want to see Rich, did he need a reason to see his best friend? Hopefully not. Maybe it's because he feels slightly lonely? After thinking for a few minutes Rich had replied.

Richie: yeah sure bro, my dads down the pub again so you don't need to sneak in.

Jake smiled, glad that Rich was willing to hang out for a bit.

X X X

“Rich?” Jake called as he entered Rich’s house.

“Up here!” Rich yelled, as Jake found his was upstairs he saw Rich hunched over his computer typing away.

“Sup dude what ya doing?” Jake questioned peering over the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“Researching shit for English! Christine and I are gonna do a presentation on LGBTQ rights and how representation is important and shit! It's gonna be great bro!” Rich beamed enthusiastically.

“Damn dude you’re gonna rock it!” Jake said giving Rich a slap on his back. Rich went quiet for a second staring at his screen.

“Yo you alright?” Rich closed his laptop screen before turning back to Jake.

“Yeah just thinking about things ya know?” “So d’ya wanna play some video games?” Rich asked getting up from his seat, Jake nodded in agreement.

Yeah Rich he did know. He always thinks about that one day he came over Rich’s and his life had changed.

X X X

“Rich? Rich are you home?” Jake yelled, he could see the multiple empty bottles of beer, the smell of smoke lingering the air. And on top of that Rich’s father was nowhere to be seen! Jake rushed up the stairs.

He threw open Rich’s door and was startled by what he saw. The boy he had know as a loud, energetic guy was sitting in a curled up ball sobbing and staring at his hand… in shock?

“Rich? What's wrong?”   
Rich turned towards Jake, his eyes looking both emotionless and scared. Rich’s arms started shaking and he kept repeating.

“I...burn..ed...him…I...hurt..him” Rich stuttered, disbelief in his voice.

“Rich what do you mean? You're not making any sense!” Jake asked panic filling him.

“I...I...was just angry and i...I…burned...Robin!” As Rich said this a wild ball of fire summoned around him. Jake was stunned for a minute or two when he finally began to realise what was happening.

Jake sat down next to Rich, summoning Ice onto his hand, he placed his hand on Rich’s back, soothing the smaller boy.

“Shh it's okay calm, deep breaths, deep breaths, you didn't mean to I'm sure he's okay. I'll call him later. It's okay Rich” they stayed in each other's arms for another half an hour before Rich had calmed down, Rich took a deep breath and sat up off of Jake.

“Thanks” Rich muttered, his lisp coming out strongly. “I'm sorry that was probably really weird.” Gesturing towards his hand, that not so long ago had fire rising from it.

Jake shook his head slightly, he then summoned a ball of ice and pushed it towards Rich, Rich was astounded, he then quickly looked up a Jake, a big white smile on his face.

“Holy shit! Holy shit! Holyfucking shit!” Jake laughed at his shorter friend. And from that day on forward Jake swore to never leave Rich feel like he's alone!

X X X

“Jake? Jake are you listening?” Rich asked waving his hand in the brunette’s face.

Suddenly Jake was back at Rich’s house again, no longer 14. How long had been day dreaming?

“Sorry Bro what did you say? I kinda zoned out” Jake scratched behind his ear in embarrassment.

“Robin just text, he said he'd be down on friday, we were planning to go to the arcade, d’ya wanna tag along?” Rich asked.

“I mean yeah, are you sure Robin is okay with that?” Rich scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Dude of course he is. He thinks your awesome!”

“So you coming?” Rich asked again gesturing towards his phone.

“Yeah I'm down!” Jake smiled. Rich quickly began typing a response to Robin.Jake was so glad that Rich and Robin had a good relationship as he could tell that it really had helped Rich throughout the years! Jake continued to stare at the shorter boy, he found himself smiling at the sight, he was suddenly awoken from the trance when the TV suddenly lit up.

“Hello, I am the Squip, Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. And I'm here to update every one of you! On your own the human race is nothing but a measly, pathetic species but with me you’ll all be so much better! I promise I am not a threat to you all...if you listen that is!” Suddenly the TV went black and the guy who looked a bit like, Keanu Reeves was gone.

“You saw that right?” Rich asked.

He did and God does he wish he hadn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter again! But ooooo the Squip is coming into the picture!


	6. I Need A Hero

The next day the strange man was the talk of the school. Those conspiracy freaks had over 20 different ideas for this man and what he plans to do. Frankly Rich didn't have a clue what was happening and what to do.

The teachers were ready to ban the word Squip in the school after first lesson, no one was paying attention to whatever the teacher wanted to say everyone was gossiping about the (somewhat hot) man on the screen.

X X X

“So what do you think about that Squip guy?” Rich asked the group while they sat and ate their lunch.

“I think it's just a prank, it'll pass over in a few days. Just a hacker with a cruel sense of humour” Jeremy said avoiding eye contact.

“Well I think it's a sign of that villain you said we were missing, Jer” Michael said excitedly. So he was joining those conspiracy freaks then, Rich thought.

“Michael that's not a good thing!” Jeremy argued.

“Psh it totally is don't know what you're on about!”

X X X

Throughout the week the Squip had made 3 other appearances, now it's Friday and everyone is left in confusion on what the police were going to do about it. The Squip revealed he had these robotic minions whom he called ‘pitiful children’ and Rich had to admit that this Squip dude is pretty good at making those shits look like people! However they had injured 47 people over the week and killed 1. And honestly they're quite lucky about that, most of the injuries had been small but someone needed to do something soon!

‘When the fuck does this lesson finish?’ Rich questioned in his head, he was so close to falling asleep, who needs to know about the science behind plants anyway? It definitely wasn't Rich!

Suddenly some weird kid appeared at the door, he's seen him before, part of the maths club.

‘He's got a sheet! Tell me he wants me for something! It could be anything right now just Jesus Christ get me out of here!’ Rich yelled in his head. And, as if his prayers had been answered the kid spoke up.

“Can uh, Richard Goranski, Jake Dillinger, Chloe Valentine and… Jerry Heere go to the principal's office now please?” Oh shit what's he done now? And how Is Jeremy involved? Rich didn't care he was just glad to be out of here, he picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left the class.

The kid on the message disappeared back to his class leaving the four to question what was happening.

“So what have we done do ya think?” Jake questioned walking next to Rich.

Rich shrugged his shoulders in confusion and carried on walking. It's still better than bio that's for sure!

The two arrived into the principal's office. Mr Thomas stood up smiling at the four.

“You're not in trouble don't worry, Mrs Vasquez has an offer to make you, it's a very interesting offer too, well I've got to step out, Mr Mulligan's’ lesson has gotten a tad wild, If you'll excuse me Mrs Vasquez.” Mr Thomas smiled leaving the room.

“Take a seat.” She said, strictly.

“I'm going to be straight with you first of all. The offer he knows about is not the offer I am giving you. For all he's concerned I'm offering you a skill building course to help with school work” she reached into her bag and grabbed five folders.

“I am more that sure you've heard of The Squip, yes?” She opened the first folder, showing numerous photos of the man himself.

“From what the police and my agency know, this man is barely if at all human, he's not just a small measly prank, as you teens are saying. He means business and his deal is definitely not one that we can take.” She points at the injured people in the photos, the woman who had died, Veronica Harold, her limp body hanging, impaled on a street post. Rich almost shivered at the sight. Her blood running down the silver post. You can see the petrified faces of other citizens in the background. 23, she was too young.

“As you can see quite a painful death”

“What do you want from us?” Chloe moaned crossing her arms sending a glare at Mrs Vasquez.

“I was just getting to that, we want you lot, to be ‘heroes’ you could say” Mrs Vasquez smiled sourly.

“And how could we be heroes? Huh? We're teens if you didn't notice” Chloe said.

She sighed impatiently before replying “I am well aware of that Miss Valentine. But you and I both know that you're much more powerful than the average teen” she smiled, almost evilly.

“What do you mean?” Rich asked, panic growing up in him.   
  
“I'm glad you asked” Mrs Vasquez picked up the next folder, she opened it and pulled out a sheet covered in writing.

“Richard Matthew Goranski, born Rachel Goranski.” Rich’s stomach clenches, he suddenly feels ill at the name. “Age 17 lives with your dad in an bungalo, due to his father’s alcoholism he’s rarely home and you fend for your self. Born on the 25th of January. Mother passed away when you were 8, this threw you into depression, your dad into bad habits such as smoking and drinking and your brother to work harder at school to provide. You were exposed to a house fire at the age of 11 when your father left a lit cigarette in the house, the Borale gem had been in your fathers coat and it ended up effecting you and giving you the power of fire. You're brother now studies science to try and help you, from this fire you have burn marks. That's what I mean Rich”

She then moves onto the other sheets listing off small details about them.

“Jacob Robert Dillinger, 17, born on the 24th of December, you were experimented on by your parents at a young age, you ended up getting the ability to summon ice. You now live alone on the most half”

After she finishes telling everyone what she knew she out the folders away.

“So what we want to do, is train the four of you to become stronger and to control your powers, we will NOT experiment on you or do anything dangerous to see what your talents behold.”

“Alright missy. Not to be rude or anything but why should I? People die everyday, it's not my job to stop that” Chloe argued.

“I'm giving you the weekend to think it through, I'll be back on Monday, my business card if you want to discuss anything.” Mrs Vasquez said standing up.

“Oh and Miss Valentine, that woman I showed you earlier? Veronica Harold, I want you to know that she could be Miss Lohst one day.” She left closing the door behind her, leaving the teens to take in everything that had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the lack of updates, hope you're enjoying! But so it starts...


	7. An Ideal Friday Night?

Chloe stormed back into her house, Brooke following behind. The nerve of that women to bring up Brooke like that! It's not like it's her job to protect people from being impaled, jeez! She was a teen too and she barely had time to herself due to parties and study sessions.

Chloe wasn't the kind of person to completely slack off in school, yes she was known as the most popular girl in school, and she does get involved in drama but her grades were honestly pretty good. Chloe sighed as she sat on the sofa, Brooke sat next to her, she placed her hand on Chloe's knee and started rubbing in circles to try and relax her.

An idea hit Brooke “hey I don't know what's wrong but I'm sure you don't wanna talk about it yet, I'm gonna quickly pop to the shop and get some treats for us later, we can snuggle and watch a movie?” She suggested smiling at the taller girl.

“I'd like that, thanks babe” Chloe sighed once again, thinking over and over about what that woman had told her.

She was broken out of her trance when she heard a scream from outside, Brooke’s scream! She shot up and rushed to the door, grabbing the first object she could find. A baseball bat? Jake must've left it here.

She opened the door and saw Brooke lying on the floor, she was knocked out Chloe could tell, Chloe swore under her breath, looking for what hurt the girl, that's when she saw it, those fucking Pitiful Children who was firing at other people, Chloe knew what she had to do, she told everyone to run as fast as they could and then focused on the enemy.

This bat isn’t gonna reach them, and if it does it's not gonna do anything. She felt in her pocket, the card Mrs Vasquez left her! She summoned some vines and managed to catch the foot of the pitiful child, she yanked down making it hit the floor with a large thud, she quickly summoned more vines to tie up the villain. Then with the bat knocked them out.

Chloe picked up Brooke and took her to the car, she grabbed her phone and started ringing Mrs Vasquez.

Bring…bring…bring.

“Hello, Mrs Vasquez here, who might this be?”

“Vasquez! Sorry about my attitude and shit earlier but I need your help! I'm driving Brooke to the hospital now but there's a pitiful child tied up outside my house!”

“Okay I've got your address, I need to know what they're tied up with.”

“...vines” Chloe said, in a defeated voice.

“Ah, and you're sure that this ‘hero’ job isn't for you?” Mrs Vasquez teased.

“Look I don't know right now I need to get my girlfriend to the hospital and not have the neighbours question why that...thing is tied up in vines!” Chloe yelled into the phone panic rushing through her.

“Stay calm, Ms Valentine, I'm on my way with my agency to retrieve it now, you did a good job. I'm sure Brooke will be okay” Mrs Vasquez said sincerely and signed off.

X X X

Chloe carried Brooke into the hospital, Brooke weighed as much as a feather to Chloe, she bumped into about seven people as she rushed to the counter.

“My girlfriend got hurt during an attack! Jesus please fucking help me here!” Chloe yelled. The middle aged woman gave Chloe and Brooke a small glare before asking for their names.

“I’m Chloe Valentine, that's Brooke Lohst now can you like treat her and shit”

“Miss please calm down, follow” they went to the first room and Chloe gently placed Brooke down.

X X X

An hour or so later Chloe was told that Brooke had sprained her ankle and had a few cuts and heavy bruises but nothing serious. She was just happy that she was alive honestly.

The two girls left the hospital together and headed home. Chloe looked at Brooke, worry fresh on her face and pulled the shorter girl in for a hug.

“Please be careful” Chloe whispered. Brooke patted Chloe's back and said.

“So about that movie?” Chloe laughed pulling away from the hug, she gave Brooke a swift kiss.

“You can pick!”

The two girls spent the rest of the night snuggling together watching Disney movies and having the odd make out session, if you asked Chloe she'd say an ideal Friday night! Maybe she would take up Mrs Vasquez’s offer after all!

X X X

A superhero huh? It’d be cool, he thought. Michael would be over the moon with how he was right and they were a thing! But then again one would be boring as shit! He can't be a superhero Mrs Vasquez was wrong, terribly wrong!

Jeremy slung his bag off of his shoulders and threw himself onto the bed. What to do now? Michael was out with his parents so that's out of the picture! Science homework? Might as well!

He pulled out his homework and started scribbling down the answers, he could feel his body become numb from boredom! His mind quickly drifting back to the conversation with Mrs Vasquez! Maybe he did have potential? I mean she didn't have to ask Jeremy to join did she?

“I wonder what the others are gonna do?” Jeremy said to himself as he closed his book.

Even if Michael didn't find him the coolest at least he would be there to look after him Jeremy thought. He was gonna do it! It’ll be fun right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity! I've still got another three chapters written after this but I want to spread them out! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you're enjoying the story so far!


	8. Man I Love Pringles

 

Rich tapped his foot repetitively on the floor, checking his watch every few minutes. He was just waiting to be called to leave. She said she'd be back in today didn't she? Rich wasn't overly confident on what he was going with the whole ‘hero’ thing, his plan was just to see what the others were going to do.

Rich was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from the door “Richard Goranski? Principal's office” he felt his stomach twist and turn. Well it's now or never!

Rich grabbed his stuff and walked to the office. When he opened the door he was greeted with the rest of the group waiting.

Mrs Vasquez smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

“So I shall repeat my offer once again before you decide. I am willing to train the four of you to improve your physical and mental strength along with testing your powers! I will not in any circumstances test on you to unleash them however. It'll be like a training camp in a sense, once I believe you are capable of going up against the Squip we shall do so.” Mrs Vasquez explained.

“So any questions? And what are your decisions?” She smirked.

The room when quiet, the teens looking back and forth, waiting for someone to make the first move. A minute or so later Jeremy spoke up.

“I mean… uh it could be fun? I mean only if everyone else does it too! Uh but yeah sorry” Jeremy said, trying his hardest to sink into his seat.

The room goes silent once again, the teens questioning the offer. Rich thought of what he had to lose? Nothing really, he’d still be able to hang out with Jake, he'd get away from his father for a few hours at least. Robin would be proud, he's sure!

“I'm down! I've got nothing to lose really, and on top of that saving people is probably kinda fun?” Rich said, hesitantly. A few seconds later Jake piped up.

“I'm game”

And now there was only one, Chloe Valentine. Everyone looked over to her, she was staring at the floor, thoughts running through her mind at high speed. Suddenly Mrs Vasquez pulled Chloe out of her thoughts.

“Miss Valentine? Is everything alright? If you take this opportunity think of all the people you can save, Miss Lohst was injured just a few days ago, and who saved her?” She waited for a response, she got nothing. Mrs Vasquez stood up planning her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

“You. You did, Valentine! She trusts you and you her. So what's it gonna be?”

…  
…  
…

  
“I'll do it” Chloe said, embarrassed at her change of opinion. Rich punched her shoulder giving a cheer.

“Excellent!” Mrs Vasquez called. “Okay so first off what clubs do you have on what day I need to do this strategically!”

“I've got football Thursdays, archery on Sunday and cross country every few weeks on Tuesday.” Jake said

“I've got drums on Thursday and uh things on Sundays” Rich said

“Gardening club on Monday, trampolining on thursdays”

“Theatre rehearsal on Tuesdays!”

“Okay so you're all free on; Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays right? Great! Well we’ll start training Wednesday this week. After school wait in the gym and I'll take you to the studio. I'll allow you to have days off so it won't be every Friday or Saturday. If anything comes up and you can't come you must contact me, no slacking off however! Got it?” The teens nodded.

“Good! You have my number if there are any questions go ahead and ask!”

X X X

Rich and Jake decided they'd hang at Jake's for a bit after school. Rich flopped onto Jake’s sofa groaning in response.

“You alright bro?” Jake asked, throwing him a can of something.

“Yeah just tired ya know?” Jake nodded in agreement.

“Hey what do you think this training is gonna be like?”

“Honestly? Stressful and tiring as fuck! I mean I've only talked to Vasquez a few times but she seems strict as all fuck!” Rich moaned, sitting up abruptly!

“Uh dude you serious! I don't need another Mr Tucker, Rich! He made us run 10 laps in the pouring rain, Rich! We all went blue!” He yelled, he hated Mr Tucker, a right bastard if you ask Jake!

“I know I know! I don't think she'll be that bad, also why did that affect you you're an icicle!” Rich laughed.

Jake gasped, a hand shooting up toward his chest, pretending to be insulted. “Richard Matthew Goranski! I cannot believe you would say that to me! You should be disgusted with yourself!” Rich laughed hitting Jake's arm.

“Oh shuddup you! You know what I meant!” Jake chuckled and Rich froze, how can a man be so beautiful? Rich wondered, it's got to be illegal or some shit!

“Well I mean yes the cold doesn't affect me as much but I have to almost shield myself with the powers? So they would’ve noticed!” He explained. Rich nodded.

“How's Robbin?” Jake asked, taking a sip of his can.

  
“Pretty good, you saw him Friday, he's chatting up this girl in the coffee shop right! But he didn't tell me so when we went he told me to find a table and I look over and he's trying to be ‘suave’ and Jake it was the funniest shit, she seemed interested not gonna lie! But he's been salty all weekend though cause he can't see her this weekend due to studying and shit so that's a pain in the ass!” Rich laughed, moving around energetically!

“Oh boy, he got the game!” Jake laughed, he's known Robbin for years and the ladies love him but he isn't the best at flirting to say the least!

Rich exploded with laughter remembering the awkward atmosphere. “I'm hoping he'll end up with her though because the shit I have on him!” Rich paused for a second before continuing. “and honestly he deserves it.” Rich smiled.

“You've got that right. Hey got anyone on your mind at the moment?” Jake teased, bumping his arm into Rich's.

Rich flushed slightly, but it was barely noticeable. “Nah not at the moment ya know dude? You?” Rich asked, honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Nah man, I'm a single Pringle and don't really wanna mingle right now! Don't you worry!” Jake joked smiling at the shorter boy.

Rich laughed awkwardly “yeah” if only he knew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! The title is weird af but like I didn't know what to call it so I went with what Jake said and well yeah!


	9. The Oncoming Storm

"So Jeremy do you really think superheroes would be useless?” Michael asked as he drove to Jeremy's.

“Well you know me I love superhero movies and comics, I've got boxes full of them. But like we've seen it before, a hero thinking he's cool, does a reckless move and someone's neck is gone!” Jeremy argued.

“Too soon boi too soon, I guess I get what you mean but my gay ass is attracted to them so?”

“Apocalypse of the damned again?” Jeremy asked trying to change the topic. If heroes were real Jeremy's sure Michael would be disappointed, speaking from experience powers probably weren't all that cool.

“Ugh it looks like it's gonna rain, I hate the rain!” Michael complained seeing the thick grey clouds in front of him.

“I thought you liked storms?” Jeremy questioned.

“Oh I do! I love the fierce winds and the clashing of thunder! It's exciting but I'm not near your house yet so we're gonna get soaked!”

Jeremy closed his eyes focusing, he thought of the sun, bright and joyful. Slowly the clouds faded and the sun appeared in the sky. Hopefully Michael wouldn't have noticed, Jeremy had no idea how but he was about 80% sure he has inherited it through his mother but ever since the age of 13 he'd been able to control the weather and could move with wind. He had realised he was better at summoning wind than changing the weather, honestly it drained him quite a bit!

“Woah Jer, d’ya see that! It's sunny now, it's as if I never saw those clouds, at least we won't get soaked now!” Michael smiled, parking his car in his friends driveway.

The two made their way to the house. “Hey dad ya home?” Jeremy called closing the door behind him. He then saw a note on the table ‘popped of to the shops, be back in 15, don't order pizza I'll cook something - Dad’ Jeremy smiled fondly at the note, even though his mother had left the two at such a young age, his dad did everything he could for Jeremy.

“Shall we go to the room then?” Jeremy asked turning to see Michael. The two then went up to the room. A sense of guilt washed over Jeremy, he really should tell Michael, he knows he should. But he just couldn't, it's not that he hated that part of him, more the fact that he just ignored it, it was nothing special, no one needed to know and that's how he lived through the days. It was a cool trick that's only useful to please someone when the weather decides to be a bitch.

The two continued to play video games for another hour when Mr Heere called from downstairs.

“Boys dinners ready!” He yelled, as he placed the plates on the table. The two boys came rushing down the stairs.

“Homemade cottage pie!” Mr Heere exclaimed. Jeremy smiled widely, his favourite.

X X X

Jeremy waved Michael off as the boy pulled out of the drive, Michael smiled giving a short wave to the taller boy. When Michael was finally out of sight Jeremy sighed.

“I'm so sorry Michael” Jeremy whispered as he stepped into his house.

Now Jeremy trusted Michael with his life! Michael has been there with Jeremy through thick and thin! The last thing he wants to do is disappoint Michael, Michael's love for superheroes is so strong, what would he do if he knew that the powers were so shit! Maybe they aren't shit, maybe it's just Jeremy! Jeremy had to have had this stupid fucking ability that is as useful as dirt!

Jeremy shook his head, no stop this. You know Michael wouldn't think that! He's too good to be a dick like that! Anyway it's not like Jeremy was going to be a hero in the future anyway, there's no need for them anyway!


	10. Training Session, Begin!

 

The group of teens waited for the Wednesday to roll on. They'd all agree they were nervous, but who would judge them? They're gonna be superheroes! That's insane in Jake's opinion, he was excited too don't get him wrong! But oh my God this was gonna be epic! Jake thought. 

 

He's going to be busy as all hell, but maybe it'll be fun? He tapped his pen continuously on the desk as he stared at the front of the class, he couldn't focus at all right now! He quite enjoyed maths, wasn't his favourite lesson, wasn't his least. But it was going way too slow today! 

 

X X X 

 

Finally Wednesday came around, and luckily for the teens the day went quite quickly.

They followed the plan that Mrs Vasquez had set them and headed to the school gym, Mrs Vasquez was waiting in the gym, a lady in a black skirt, red jumper and short black hair standing next to her. She was holding some paper. It made Jake feel weirdly threatened. Why and how, he wasn't sure! 

 

“Are you all here?” Mrs Vasquez questioned rhetorically, she nodded to herself and gestured the four to follow her outside. There was a black minivan waiting for them. She pulled the door open  and the teens piled into the car.

 

“It's about a ten minute drive so talk go on your phones I don't care but keep it down” she said from the driver's seat and drove off.

 

When the teens arrived to the building they were in awe, it was probably three to four stories high, the windows were huge and modern, over all the building was amazing! 

 

“Holy shit this is something you'd see in a movie!” Rich exclaimed, excitement building up.

 

Mrs Vasquez lead them into the building, she greeted the security guards and went to the lounge. She and the woman next to her sat down on two chairs, she gestured to the sofas. 

 

“Okay so, Taylor here, will hand you out a time table so to speak. It won't always be what it says as things can change. The table is to inform you in what to bring here, we have most of the equipment you'll need however. As cliche it is, building strength is not the only thing that's important, we must improve your trust for one and other, and your teamwork.” Mrs Vasquez explained. 

 

“I know you're all friends and what not but that doesn't mean together in a team you'll be perfect the first time! Today we will be working on physical strength without powers. You'll all be doing your own training today. We'll have team training throughout the three week time table.Understand? Any questions?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah actually. What do we say to our friends and parents? Like what are we doing to them? We can't say we're training to be heroes obviously so?” Jeremy asked scratching behind his head in embarrassment. 

 

Mrs Vasquez clapped her hands together, smiling “well you can say it's a training program, that's what the school believe anyway! You're building new skills and enhancing them. You're names were drawn at random for all I care!” 

 

“So are you ready?” She asked, a smirk forming on her face. The teens mumbled in agreement. “Great! I have these work out clothes for you, you're welcome to bring your own if you want in the future. These are all simple items, Taylor has designed for you!” 

 

She handed a bag to each one of the students and pointed to the changing rooms, Mrs Vasquez and Taylor left to go get changed somewhere else. 

 

When the teens reappeared, Rich was in a black tank top with a red logo in the corner along with matching shorts. Jake had a red tee and knee length shorts. Jeremy had a tight fitting blue gym shirt with joggers, she wanted to make sure they were all comfy. Chloe had black leggings with a rose symbol on the side and a dark pink sports bra. 

 

“Dillinger, you're first!” Mrs Vasquez called. “First I'm going to see how strong you all are with and without your powers before we start training you, to see your progress” 

 

“I want you to first summon the largest ball of ice that you can” Jake stood still for a minute, he pointed his hands in front of hi, and focused as hard as he could. A ball of ice summoned in a minute or so, it was about 16 cm tall and 13 cm wide. 

 

“Okay good good. Can you shoot ice at all?” 

 

“I've never tried?” Jake pointed his hands forward to the wall in front of him, the ice came shooting out but dropped suddenly, moving only centimeters from the teens. 

 

“Okay that's fine don't worry, Follow Taylor she'll show you to the room with punching bags. Taylor can you give him a quick lesson on that please?” Mrs Vasquez asked. 

 

“Goranski over here!” She called. 

 

“Okay can you summon a ball of fire in your hands?” She asked.

 

Rich did so, unsure how big she wanted it. “Okay great now, see that cardboard man?” Rich nodded. “Try and throw the fire to him!” Rich focused on the fire in his hands, closed his eyes and sighed. He shot his hands towards the man and the fire just about reached his legs.

 

“Not bad, go through the second door on your right, there's a shooting ring, there a man in there hell show you how to aim correctly!” 

 

“Heere!” Jeremy moved forward. What the hell was she going to make him do he wondered. 

 

“Okay so see that rock? I want you to try and move it using your powers!” The rock? More like a boulder! How the hell was he meant to move that! Jeremy thought. 

 

He moved his two hands in front of him, took a deep breath, and then summoned harsh winds to move the boulder, the boulder moved 2 meters. Jeremy sighed, not that impressive huh! 

 

“Don't worry Jeremy that's a great start! Okay now try to lift that vase off of the stand” Jeremy focused once again and used his hands to raise it, he was steady and slow but he got it quite far into the air before it fell and shattered. 

 

“Shit! Sorry” 

 

“It's a cheap Vase honey don't worry! Okay first door, You'll find Rick, you'll be starting with track!” 

 

“Valentine, last but not least!” 

  
  


“Okay see that dummy over there? Can you use your vines to wrap him up?” Chloe nodded and summoned the vines. Mrs Vasquez smiled, this bunch was definitely worth her time! 

 

“Great now lift it up and bring it here” Chloe stare at the dummy, she managed to get the dummy slightly in the air before it fell down. 

 

“Okay no problem, you're all about the same in capability which is nice! Okay we're gonna focus on gymnastics and flexibility!” 

 

X X X 

 

Jake swung at the red boxing bag in front of him. He was quite content just thinking to himself when he was suddenly shocked back into reality by Taylor when she spoke up. 

 

“So ice huh? How'd you get that?” She asked as she showed Jake how to punch the bag in a more efficient way. 

 

“Don't you already know? With Mrs Vasquez and whatever?” Jake asked bitterly, swinging at the bag once again. 

 

“Humour me” she smiled at the boy. Jake sighed, preparing himself. 

 

“My parents tested the gem on me at a young age, they tried multiple substances and elements to see if I'd get any bizarre reaction. They knew the news was lying about its potential, so one day they left me in a freezing cold chamber and watch me on the cameras. I obviously reacted with the Borile and ice and shit and here I am!” Jake paused, he felt like he should stop there, it's not like she really would care anyway. 

 

“And how'd that affect you?” She asked, sincerely. 

 

“I got ice powers?” Jake said, confused. 

 

“I mean mentally”

 

“Oh uh” Jake stopped, staring ahead of him. “I mean I wished I'd die in that chamber, I don't think they ever loved me honestly. Who would? Like they upped and fucking left me! All because the police were after them! Like you tested on a fucking child! How sick is that? Like sure the powers are kinda cool, but like if I had to go through that shit what's the point! I can't walk into walk in freezers! I feel like I'm going to be trapped! I know Rich hates bonfire night!” 

 

“Have you ever been home alone at the age of 17 and have your best friend call you at 3 am because he can't calm down as his dad is home and he's fucking scared he's gonna be burned again!” Jake finished his rant and instantly became embarrassed with his anger. 

 

“Sorry for that” Jake apologised. 

 

“It's fine, have you ever talked to someone about this?” 

 

“I mean kinda? Rich and I talk about it sometimes ya know? We tell each other everything but I don't like to talk about it too much” 

 

“I can talk to Mrs Vasquez, ask her to set up a room where you can talk to someone about it?” Taylor suggested. 

 

“I dunno, I don't like to bother people and shit gotta stay up on the game. Anyway how'd you meet Mrs Vasquez? You two seem...close” Jake smiled. 

 

“Oh well I met Mrs Vasquez when we were in college, we had a few classes together. I used to work in this cafe for a year or so, she met me there, we ended up hanging out with her for a while and we've been close ever since! I'm not really meant to say too much about our relationship but you seem like a decent guy, Jake!” She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive, I should've posted this a year ago this is a really old chap.


	11. Could the SQUIP be your Headmaster?

 

Just that night the news was filled with shots of the Squip and who he could be. Everyone and their nans were coming up with more conspiracy theories and click bait titles to try and draw people in. Rich’s favourite so far being ‘could “the SQUIP” be your headmaster??????’ It was all getting out of hand but It was quite humouring!

 

Friday morning Rich was jolted awake when he saw Jenna come running towards him in the hall. She grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth. 

 

“Rich! Did you hear? The Squip attacked again! He stopped trains! Over 7 people got injured isn't that shit! My dad was saying that the police force is breaching out to other people! More scientists, more secretive groups with their info! It's mad Rich!” 

 

“Oh yeah I've heard, I don't know what that Squip guy even wants like that upgrade shit? There's gotta be something wrong with him right?” 

 

“I dunno but I doubt he's a human or anything” 

 

“What you saying he's a fucking alien?” Rich joked, smiling up at Jenna. 

 

“Nah, like there's someone behind him, controlling him! I don't know that much, my dad says it's dangerous to tell me. Which sucks! This is some good drama!” 

 

“I dunno I kinda want this to brush over soon, ya know? Not much any of us can do!” 

 

“Actually-” Jenna cooed, a smirk forming on her face, “-there's a chance that superheroes could become a thing, and they will!” Jenna laughed. 

 

“Psh yeah right! Stop lying Jen!” Rich laughed nervously. 

 

“No it's true! My dad's been talking to mom about shit! They were talking about heroes in the other room! I bet you real soon there'll be some heroes wondering about and I get to say I'd told you so!” 

 

“Sure thing Jenna, if you say so! Ah shoot I've gotta go, told Jake I'd meet up with him before first period! See ya at lunch!”.

 

X X X

 

“Okay, so I'm sure you've all heard, but the Squip has attacked once again. Not too many injured, however he's done a lot of damage to parks and endangered others! Today we're going to have an emergency team bonding session! We need to get you all out there as soon as possible! But I refuse to send you out looking like a bunch of idiots who end up getting killed!” 

 

“So first of all I think it's a smart move to decide a team leader. I don't want you to think they will be in complete control but rather the one who concludes ideas. Does anyone have an suggestions on who should be the leader?” Mrs Vasquez said. 

 

“Jake!” Rich said instantly before quickly adding “he's team captain in most of his sports and he's great at leading them!” Rich laughed awkwardly, stepping backwards slightly. 

 

“I mean I don't know, Rich” Jake said, embarrassed at the shorter boys opinions. 

 

“Jakey, bro, I love you I do, but stop being a shit. How many tournaments have you guys won with you as the leader?” 

 

“Uh” 

 

“A lot, fight me bro. To conclude Jake Dillingers the leader for you!” Rich laughed finger gunning at the others. 

 

The group stared at Rich, they were all shocked with how quickly he had answered. Mrs Vasquez smiled, knowingly before saying; “is there anyone who wants to be leader or has any suggestions?” 

 

The room went quiet. “Okay is everyone happy with Jake being the leader?” Everyone nodded or voiced theirs. “And Jake, are you okay with that?” She questioned. 

 

“I mean Yeah okay” 

 

“Great now! I want you all to sit in a circle and in turns I want you to describe the best day you've had of your life! Now this may seem like a pathetic start but it's good to make sure you all know enough about one and other!” 

 

“Jeremy you go first, please” Jeremy sat there staring at his hands in thought. 

 

“Oo! I uh. I was probably 12 or 13 I don't know somewhere around that age. And my dad had decided to take Michael and I to the comic con that was near us! And I remember driving there with the two of them, we were blasting some random songs, screeching along and when we got there I went up to almost every cosplayer I knew and took so many photos with Michael. I remember being broke by the time we left and Michael fell asleep on my arm in the car!” Jeremy said excitedly before quickly saying “sorry that was really nerdy!” Chloe scoffed at Jeremy.

 

“What?!” Jeremy yelled.

 

“Nothing, nothing! It's just you totally like Michael!” Chloe said, scrolling through her photos on her phone. 

 

“What! No no you've got it wrong! Michael is my best friend, I don't like him like that!” 

 

“Okay sure thing! Just to let you know, I'm dating my best friend, that's a shitty excuse!” Chloe cooed. 

 

“Okay swiftly moving on! Rich you go!” 

 

“Right so this is probably pretty basic, and maybe not even my best experience but it made me feel more comfortable with myself I guess? I was with my brother, Robin, and my dad was off working somewhere so it was just the two of us, we played video games together and he made sure he didn't miss gender me. I had came out as trans to them when I was about 13-14? My mother passed away about a year later so they were all kind of  supportive. Well dad wasn't but he didn't have a choice when mom was around. Anyway so we were playing video games and it was all around pretty fun, the two of us yelling shitty insults to each other! He said something about how I've always been like a little brother to him and he was happy for me? At the time I didn't have that many friends at the time, I had Jake tho.” Rich finger gunned at Jake before continuing.

 

“I was questioning my sexuality at the time, and I remember Robin telling me about his best friend who was bi and shit and I could tell he was supportive and I felt like I could be all that I was at that time? That's pretty cliche and cringy tho!” Rich laughed smiling widely, Jake blushed at the sight and quickly looked away. 

 

“Chloe do you want to go next?” Mrs Vasquez asked. 

 

“Sure. Its probably when Brooke came to me crying about how this boy had broken up with her and I went to Pinkberry to get her some frozen yogurt and we stayed at my home watching Disney movies, singing along. She has the voice of an angel even when she's crying it's inhuman! Anyway she fell asleep in the middle of Tangled and she looked so fucking cute! I had come to terms about my sexuality but I thought she was straight so I never told her, and I wrapped her in a blanket gave her a kiss on the forehead before I went to bake her some brownies. She fucking loves brownies! But just as I stepped into the kitchen I heard a groan and she sat up, I panicked because did she know I just kissed her! Well she did and she asked why I did it and I told her how I felt and she kissed me, that night we started dating and I'm sorry to inform you I'm dating an angel and she's all mine!” Mrs Vasquez laughed quietly at Chloe's words before sneaking a glance at Taylor. 

 

“Last but not least Jake?” 

 

“Okay so when I was around 14 my parents left to try and hide from the police and I was going down a dark path, it was real stressful. I didn't really know what to do with my life, I didn't have any close family around so it was just me alone in this big ass house! Anyway in school little Miss Valentine here” Jake chuckled slightly elbowing her lightly in the side “constantly was asking me if I was okay, you didn't know what was going on but kept lying to you about being okay, and then that day you came over after school, which I wasn't expecting cause I remember cooking something and you walked in behind me and I remember jumping out of my skin because you were suddenly in my house!” The two laughed remembering the time “you had food with me promised you didn't want to know what was wrong but you wanted me to know you were always there, I think I told you my aunt had died recently, which she had but that's not really why I was upset obviously. Anyway it was that day I realised I have people around me I can talk to” he smiled at Rich and Chloe, indicating he was on about the two of them. 

 

“Okay I hope that gave you all an idea about what you're all like. I know you're quite close but it depends how you all work together!” 

 

“We're gonna to do some laser tag, see how well you're all at being stealthy and how good you're at working together. So as this building has one here we're not leaving yet, it will be you four against myself, Taylor and Ian here!”

 

Mrs Vasquez lead the teens to the elevator. The teens stood quietly next to each other, no one daring to make a sound, they didn't know why, what they did know however, was that this wasn't going to be just some friendly game of laser tag! 

 

“Okay your team will take red and we’ll take blue! You'll have five minutes to think of a plan while we go into the area, rules are; no physical violence, don't need to explain to your teachers that one of you got injured in my program! You can use your powers but again only if they won't physically damage anyone I.e Rich its best you don't use your power unless you're with Jake. No camping out at the entrance or a base, in a real fight you wouldn't just stand by the side. I have it set up that there will be lights running across the field, this is to give it a sense of realism, but also to work on your stealth. The chances of you fighting the Squip in the dark is low considering he usually attack midday. Use whatever you want that's there for defence etc, you have three lives, if you're hit three times your weapon will stop working. However you can try and help you team members. Any questions?” Mrs Vasquez explained.

 

The team shook their heads as Mrs Vasquez left. Jake turned to the other three and smiled. 

 

“Okay so I think it'd be best if we have someone in every corner? Looking at this map it's not too big, we can report to each other with this thingy.” Jake commented pointing at the small dark bug like gadget that was attached to his collar. 

 

“Rich you'll be closer to me so you can use your powers. Chloe and Jer you two take the closest corners, Jeremy and I will be more attack and you two defense? So Chloe you can use your vines to like cover yourself right. Defend each other before yourself. Does that sound okay?” Jake asked. 

 

The team nodded in agreement. 

 

“Let's go!” Jake smiled hitting Rich’s back slightly. 

 

X X X 

 

Jeremy's eyes strained as he tried to see in the dark, his body was floating quietly above the pillars. He silently cursed the area, it was as dark as a midnight sky. He gasped to himself when he finally noticed someone. Ian! He thought to himself. He quickly dropped down from the sky and turned to Chloe. 

 

“Ian’s approaching on our left. I don't know where the other two are though” Jeremy whispered. 

 

They stood with their backs pressed against the cold dark wall. Jeremy could feel his heart threatening to leave his body, he gripped the gun tighter and continued to point it to his right. He stole a glance to his side and Chloe was doing the same, ready to defend the left side. 

 

As soon as Ian appeared Chloe quickly summoned vines around his feet, Jeremy quickly shot him with the laser gun. The two nodded to each other and rushed away. When they were far enough away from the man Chloe released the vines. 

 

X X X 

 

“Okay Rich. Let's keep moving. I'll use my ice for us to move faster, I'll also use it as a barrier. Then you can use your fire to melt it? Does that sound okay?” Jake asked him, smiling down to Rich.

 

Rich nodded and took stance. Suddenly out of nowhere Mrs Vasquez and Taylor appeared, trapping the two. 

 

“Jake their guns!” Rich yelled at the taller boy. 

Jake quickly froze Taylor's gun but missed Mrs Vasquez’s. His eyes widened as he saw her aim her gun at him, quickly Rich pushed Jake and the two ran past Taylor. They continued to run until they felt like they were far enough away from the two. 

 

“Hey Chloe, how many times have you shot the team blue and how many times have either of you been shot?” Jake spoke into his speaker. 

 

After a click Chloe replied “we've shot Ian twice, we haven't gotten Taylor or Mrs Vasquez. I've been shot once, Jeremy’s got all three, you two?” 

 

“Taylor's been shot once, the two are together. Rich has been shot once.”  Jake reported 

 

“Okay Jeremy’s suggesting we meet up? By the entrance?” Chloe said over the mic. 

 

“No problem! We'll be there soon!”

  
  


X X X

 

“Plan of attack! Chloe and I will try to keep them in place and then you two shoot them got it?” Just as Jake finished his sentence Mrs Vasquez, Taylor and Ian appeared. 

 

The four teens sprung into action, Chloe managed to summon vines around Taylor and Ian's arms and legs, Suddenly a gust of strong wind pushed Taylor down, Jeremy smiled and stared down at his hands. 

 

“I didn't think that'd work!” 

 

Rich quickly aimed his gun and shot Taylor's chest plate. However quickly Mrs Vasquez appeared behind him and shot Rich in the back. 

 

“Fuck!” Rich spun around quickly but she was gone again.

 

The fight continued on until finally Mrs Vasquez's team had lost. 

 

The teens sighed in relief, their shoulders slouched feeling like they suddenly had 2k weights on their backs. Mrs Vasquez clapped her hands together in joy.

 

“Excellent let's go back the lounge, I want you to discuss what you think you did well there and what you think you should change!” She dismissed the teens and lead them to the lounge. 

 

“Jake, as team leader I want you to start this discussion. What do you think,the team did well, what do you think they didn't do quite so well. One positive thing about how you performed and one negative.” 

 

“I think we all listened to each other and no one rushed in on their own? I think we all became distracted at least once on the battlefield. I think I did well on planning beforehand but I think I could've contacted Chlo and Jer more and made sure they were doing okay” Jake said unsure if he had explained himself well enough. 

 

Mrs Vasquez smiled and nodded at the younger boy's words, “very well said Dillinger. From this I've realised we have to work on your focus and communication, as you pointed out Dillinger. Right now though we need to get you all out into the public! So I'm giving you all sheets you need to fill in.” She motioned to Taylor, Taylor started handing out the sheets to the teens, a neutral smile resting on her face.

 

“I want you to fill out this form so Taylor here can design your superhero outfits. We can't have anyone knowing who you all are of course so there'll be masks. You have until Monday to fill this in, I know it's not long but I need to get this done as soon as!” 

 

“That's the end of today's session, if you have any queries then give me a call!” 


	12. Name of the game

Rich stared down at the piece of paper, a large, glowing smile plastered on his face. He looked up to Jake, his excitement showing. 

 

“Can you believe this? Jake! We get to design our own superhero outfit! How fucking badass is that! Like holy fuck, Jake!” Rich bounced up and down shaking the paper to show his point.

 

Jake laughed at the shorter boy’s antics, “well I mean we don’t really  _ design  _ them, we just write down what we want.” 

 

“Jaaake” Rich whined, “you know what I mean! This is awesome! I mean I’m not wearing those one suit things, like no tights for me! I mean I’m a slut for a good ol’ spidey But not happening! Maybe I could have a sleeveless top? That’d be cool” Rich laughed. 

 

“Yeah you’d look awesome in that, bro. What do you think you’re gonna call yourself though?” 

 

Rich pondered for a moment. “Hmmm I’m not sure. It’d have to be something fire related. Firefly? Ha nah I sound like a shitty kids show, maybe something like Phoenix? That sounds kinda badass right?” 

  
  
  


Jake nodded in agreement “I’m just proud you didn’t try to make a hamilton reference you nerd” he punched Rich’s shoulder jokingly. 

 

“What? I hope that you burn? Nah I’m keepin’ that as my catch phrase obviously! It’ll be after my final move. I’ll stand there arm stretched out, the villain on the floor helpless and defeated. I hope that you burn. And boom he’s a gone!” Rich laughed acting out the scene. 

 

“Say what are you calling yourself?” 

 

“I dunno not many cool names you can call yourself, pun intended!”

 

Rich scratched his chin in thought. He clicked his fingers together as an idea hit him. 

 

“I got one! I got one!” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Icicle!” Rich exploded into laughter at Jake’s face of disappointment.

 

“Rich” Jake dragged on. “I’m serious here what should I call myself I’m not calling myself icicle!”

 

“I know, I know I’m sorry. I’ve actually got one! Okay so, you should call yourself” Rich paused for suspense “ice queen, cause cold never bothered you anyway!” 

 

“Oh my god, I give up! I’ll ask Chloe later or something?” 

 

Rich continued giggling at his own jokes. 

 

“Well you like those weird surfer nicknames you use!”

 

“Excuse you! You love those nicknames! Come at me” 

 

“Yes yes I do they’re very adorable! I’d never insult you  _ homeslice _ ”

 

“Wait that’s it!” Jake said excitedly.

 

“What? What’s it?” 

 

“That! I’ll call myself iceslice! Ya know like homeslice but ice! It rhymes too!” 

 

“Ohmygod you actual nerd” Rich laughed. 

 

X X X

 

Brooke looked at the form Chloe had handed her. She smiled up at Chloe and said, “so what are you gonna do?” 

 

“I don't know yet! Like logically it'll be green or something right? But like green isn't my colour!” Chloe complained. 

 

“That's a lie and you know it! That cute green shirt you have? You could turn every straight girl gay in that!” Chloe laughed at Brooke's cute flushed face. 

 

“Yeah but like green is just so bright!” 

 

“How about I sketch out an outfit and some ideas and then maybe it will hit you?” Brooke suggested, picking up her A5 notebook. She quickly sketched out a woman’s body and made a list of things she thought were needed for the outfit. 

 

“What do you want on it, Chlo?”

 

“I want it to be a tad revealing but like obviously I’ll need it to be easy to move in.” Brooke smiled up at the taller girl before continuing with her task. A few minutes pass and Brooke is finished. 

 

“I wrote down some colour scheme, flowers and sketched a skirt? A tennis skirt type of thing would work well! And you’d look cute in it!”   

 

Chloe held the the white paper in her hands. Her eyes focusing on the words written in pretty cursive. Everything about Brooke was pretty, her fashion choice, her hair, her face, her attitude and even her hand writing! 

 

“Perfect! I’ll give it to Taylor later! I’m pretty excited for this actually!” Chloe smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that isn’t rare but once you see it you’ll know the real Chloe. Brooke loves that kind of smile. A soft and gentle smile, the way it curves upwards, her pink shiny lipstick glowing beautifully! 

 

X X X

Jeremy sighed loudly as he fell back on his desk chair, his arms draped off the chair. He was stumped on what to do! Creativity wasn't his strongest point. Give him a character to act and he’s fine! Give him a science problem and it's done in ten minutes, but names and designs aren't his thing! 

 

‘It can’t just be a normal outfit! It had to have something to do with wind! But how do you design an outfit inspired by wind! You can’t see wind!’ Jeremy thought. 

 

Blue is a colour people associate with wind right? Maybe it will be wavy for the mask? Makes it wind like? Jeremy questioned himself while writing it down in pencil onto the form. 

 

Now a name! Wind man! Captain wind! They’re all pathetic! Wind sounds  pretty weak for a superhero name. Maybe storm? Those are badass. Michael likes storms. Not that that has to do with anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback and kudos are appreciated. Next chapter will be out soon! ^-^


End file.
